


И видеть сны, быть может...

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Сны, магия в нашей реальности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba, Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Mario Mandžukić/Cristiano Ronaldo, Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez
Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Артём Дзюба просыпается от того, что на него орёт Игорь Акинфеев. Сам факт не то чтобы удивителен. Акинфеев орал на Дзюбу регулярно. Но, во-первых, это было до его ухода из сборной, а, во-вторых, никогда это не происходило таким образом._

_«Сержант» — всплывает в голове у Дзюбы при взгляде на странный головной убор и отчётливо военную одежду цвета хаки — рубашку с короткими рукавами и что-то вроде шортов до колен._

_— Армеец — всегда армеец, — ухмыляется Дзюба, оглядывая двухярусные кровати вокруг и пытаясь натянуть повыше тонкое одеяло, а заодно понять, где он и как тут очутился._

_Акинфеев заводит глаза к потолку:_

_— На то, чтобы встать и привести себя в порядок, даю тебе две минуты! — и совсем другим тоном: — Тёма, не говори, что это твой первый раз._

_— Мой первый раз был в 15, Игорян, а при чём тут это? — Он все же поднимается и роется в аккуратной стопке одежды на стуле. Конечно, хаки. Армия. Спасибо, что не тюрьма._

_— Скажи ещё, что в Зените с вами не беседовал психолог. После ЧМ, а с тобой персонально ещё и сильно до._

_— Да он вызывал, но я не ходил._

_— У тебя осталась минута. Блядь, ну что ты за дебил. Проснёмся, позвони мне, я тебе всё расскажу._

_— Проснёмся?_

***

Шиме просыпается в какой-то очень восточной комнате. Ковры, низкий столик, ваза с фруктами и полное отсутствие нормальной мебели. Нога не болит, чувствует он себя прекрасно, поэтому падает обратно в подушки и ждёт развития событий. Когда в дверях появляется Мо Салах, Шиме, оценив полупрозрачные шаровары и что-то вроде жилетки, как у Алладина, на голое тело, спрашивает:

— Гарем? — Мо кивает, ухмыляясь.

— Деян?

Салах вскидывает брови и грациозно опускается рядом:

— А кто ж ещё. Сейчас явится. И нам придётся бороться за его внимание на ближайшую ночь.

— Боже, опять. В танцах я тебе не конкурент, песню какую-нибудь могу проорать погромче, ему нравится. Стриптиз? Скучно. А что, тройничок не катит? Что случилось с миром фантазий? — Он осекается, потому что входит Деян в богатых и явно неудобных одеждах и по его лицу Мо и Шиме понимают, что будут и песни, и танцы, и стриптиз, потому что их повелитель явно настроен развлечься за их счёт.

— На ближайшей тренировке я ему по ногам врежу, мало не покажется... — шепчет Салах углом рта, пытаясь одновременно приятно улыбаться.

— Сделай это, пожалуйста, Мо. За нас обоих.

***

_Игорь и Артём бегут вдоль обрыва по каменистой тропке. Игорь покрикивает, а между оскорблениями и подбадриваниями объясняет:_

_— Психолог лучше бы рассказал. Но суть в том... Ты знаешь, что такое ноосфера?_

_— В общих чертах._

_— Ну вот, когда о человеке думает множество других людей, да ещё если их фантазии повторяются, это всё накапливается и должно как-то реализоваться. Вот и получаются такие сны, где мы действуем по какому-то сценарию. Причём все участники в сознании._

_— А сейчас?_

_— Что-то про «Паровозик, который смог», по-моему._

_— А мы можем, ну... Ну, ты читал в интернете девочки пишут... Фанфики, кажется, называется. — Артем останавливается. — Там мужики с мужиками. Герои всяких книг, фильмов, а то и реальные знаменитости..._

_— Ох, Тёма. Герой и знаменитость местного разлива. Хотел бы я тебя успокоить, но... Марш-марш дальше, привалов до конца броска не предусмотрено!_

***

Иван Ракитич и Серхио Рамос просыпаются в одной постели и хором стонут:

— Блядь, только не ты, только не после Класико...

— Господи, ну что я сделал, чтобы заслужить ЭТО?

Серхио приподнимает общую простыню, одобрительно хмыкает и интересуется:

— У тебя жопа не болит?

— Почему у меня? — огрызается Иван.

— Потому что у меня не болит, а кто-то из нас кого-то явно трахнул.

— Странный вывод. Двое мужчин просыпаются голыми в одной постели... — откровенно смеется Иван. — Может, они, то есть мы, в карты на раздевание играли...

— До изнеможения, — поддерживает его Серхио, и они с облегчением ржут, пока Иван не меняется в лице:

— Помочь тебе... С этим? — Он указывает на утренний стояк Серхио, приподнимающий простыню, и, осознав, что сказал, прихлопывает рот ладонью, округляя глаза. 

Серхио серьёзно смотрит на него и вздыхает:

— Так. Похоже, нам придётся либо расслабиться и получить удовольствие, либо как-то выкручиваться. Но учти, в первом случае я хочу быть сверху.

— Размечтался... — шипит Иван, протягивая к нему руку каким-то судорожным движением. — Но я бы предпочёл выкрутиться...

***

_— Игорь, а ты попадал вот в такие сценарии... ну... с мужиками?_

_— Угу._

_— И... и с кем?_

_— По-хорошему, не твоё это дело. Но, если подумать, как раз твоё. Потому что с тобой. Вот я и удивляюсь, что ты ведёшь себя, как в первый раз. Обычно-то все сразу к психологу с таким бегут._

_— Да я сплю обычно как бревно, ничего не помню, думал, что сны мне вообще не снятся. Блядь. Надо же, столько всего пропустил. Хотя, может, и к лучшему._

_— Может, — соглашается Игорь. — Хотя у нас с тобой чаще приключения всякие или бытовуха._

***

Лука Модрич в замешательстве смотрит на Икера Касильяса. Икер тоже выглядит удивлённым. Они оба в костюмах, Лука чувствует под мышкой что-то, подозрительно напоминающее кобуру, и выдыхает:

— Детектив! Повезло.

Икер согласно кивает.

***

Флорентино Перес просыпается в удобном кресле, выронив чётки. Марко Асенсио стоит перед ним, склонив голову, и выглядит как провинившийся монашек. Перес ухмыляется.

***

Лукас Васкес сидит у постели Тони Крооса и держит его за руку. Тони открывает глаза и яростно шипит:

— Опять я рожаю? Интересно, ЧЕМ???

— Тони, я ей-богу не виноват...

— О, конечно, а чей это, по-твоему, ребёнок? Donnerwetter, почему нельзя было проснуться в момент зачатия? Я бы постарался, чтобы ты сейчас переживал схватки, а я сидел бы рядом с постной рожей.

***

_— Привал! — командует Игорь, и Артём валится без сил на траву._

_Впрочем, рот он открывает, как только удается отдышаться:_

_— Слушай, а сценарий можно изменить?_

_— Отличный вопрос. Над этим бьётся масса народу. Иногда можно, почти полная свобода в заданных условиях, а иногда как на аркане тянет. Хуже всего, когда альтернативная реальность. Такое иной раз творится._

***

Марио Манджукич — альфа, сталкивается с Криштиану Роналду нос к носу в узком коридоре.

— Омега! — рычит Марио, раздувая ноздри, втягивая воздух у самой шеи Криштиану.

— Сам ты омега. Парфюм с таким запахом сейчас на пике моды. Хотя, если это тебя так возбуждает... Кто сказал, что две альфы не могут...

Марио издаёт горловой звук, когда его притискивают к стене и шепчут в ухо:

— Если ты начнёшь это всё вспоминать, когда мы проснёмся и встретимся на тренировке, я тебя придушу ещё в раздевалке.

***

_— И что, со всеми так?_

_— С футболистами — только с теми, кто на слуху. Поднимайся, обратно побежим._

_— А как потом они друг другу в глаза смотрят?_

_— Дыши ровнее и не трепись. Обычно смотрят, к мозгоправам все, кроме отдельных дебилов, ходят. А иногда удачно получается, как у Пике с Шакирой. Тогда и наяву продолжить можно._

***

— Икер?

— Лука? Ничего себе, вот кого не ожидал услышать.

— Да, как ты?

— Давай сразу к делу, я нормально, Сара нормально, дети нормально. Хотел-то ты что?

— Да помнишь сон этот? У меня по делу, что мы расследовали, идея появилась.

— Ты же знаешь, что продолжение редко бывает...

— Неважно, мне покоя не даёт, кто убийца. Слушай...

***

— Шиме!!!

— Деян, брат! Рад тебя видеть, хоть и по скайпу. Спасибо, что спросил, у меня все хорошо, реабилитация проходит нормаль...

— На хуй реабилитацию. Что ты сделал с Мо?

— О, брат, я, если ты помнишь, проиграл тогда. На том этапе, где танец живота. Так что себя спроси, что ты с ним такое сделал. Кстати, а что случилось?

— Да еле живой прихожу с каждой тренировки, синяки не сходят. Не понимаю...

***

— Ракитич?

— Рамос.

— Блядь.

— Содержательно.

— Ой, заткнись. И так сложно. Тем более по телефону.

— Тебе помочь?.. С этим?

— Тебе бы только ржать. Давай как-нибудь пойдём выпьем что ли. Я в Барселоне на днях буду.

— Даже не знаю. Вдруг в этот раз выкрутиться не удастся.

— На то и расчёт. Соглашайся...

***

Перес вызывает к себе Марко. Последний выглядит как провинившийся монашек. Перес ухмыляется и заводит долгий, неторопливый и выматывающий разговор о роли Марко в команде, возложенных на него надеждах, его достижениях и ошибках, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как Марко дёргается, бледнеет и посматривает на дверь.

***

— Тони...

— Сам будешь рожать в следующий раз. И отойди от меня, а то опять нафантазируют.

— Ну, Тони... — Лукас обнимает его сзади и утыкается носом в плечо. — Хорошо, давай я буду рожать, не вопрос.

***

— А парфюм у тебя действительно возбуждающий... — Марио приобнимает Криштиану за плечи исключительно дружески, блестит тёмными глазами и поводит внушительным носом.

— Мы же договорились — не вспоминать!

— А я и не вспоминаю. Просто думаю, что здесь две альфы тоже вполне могли бы договориться...

***

_— Игорян..._

_— О! Позвонил-таки. В этот раз не как бревно? Впрочем, я тебе ещё там всё изложил._

_— Не всё. Расскажи, а как у нас было?_

_— Воу. Стадия принятия? В любом случае, не телефонный разговор. Приезжай!_


	2. Chapter 2

— Нандо! 

— Блядь! Серхио, это опять ты! 

— Но... 

— Я свалил в Японию только ради того, чтобы это прекратилось! 

— А я тебе говорил, что не выйдет... 

— Мне до чёртиков надоели твои побрякушки: я весь в синяках и царапинах! Уже дёргаюсь, когда кто-то рядом цепями звенит! Твоё чёртово кольцо не снимается! 

— Мы пейринг, заключённый на небесах... Ай! Что ты творишь! Убери это от моей шеи! Что это??? 

— Танто. Ритуальный кинжал. Подарили, когда я поинтересовался у сокомандников, можно ли палец отрубить. Сказали, что без вопросов, но это будет выглядеть так, словно я состою в якудзе. Думаешь, меня это остановит? 

— Думаю, нет... Ай! Совсем охуел? Какого хрена? Он же острый! 

— Конечно... Ручная работа. Хаттори Ханзо. 

— Пппослушай... У меня идея... 

— Какая? 

— Давай проснёмся, а? А в следующий раз я к хорватам пойду. 

— Нет. Мне уже понравилось. И никаких хорватов. Мы пейринг, заключённый на небесах.

*** 

— Эээ... Слушай, Чехо.... Извини за сегодняшнее... Я сорвался немного... Нервы, понимаешь ли... Надеюсь, шрамов не осталось? 

— Только душевные...Спасибо, что позвонил... 

— Ладно... Будете с Реалом у нас на островах — заходи. Шибари побалуемся. 

— Нет... Уж лучше вы к нам.

***

— Иван? Не помешаю? Серхио? Я так и знал, что ты снизу. 

— Лука? Какого хрена? 

— Да ладно! Не дёргайтесь. Что я вас голыми не видел? 

— Ну... в одной постели не видел... 

— Да? Ну хорошо, наивные люди с плохой памятью на сны... 

— А почему у тебя пистолет? 

— Да мы с Икером... 

— Что ты там сказал про Икера? 

— ...дело расследуем, расслабься, Чехо. В такой позе напрягаться нельзя - нам ещё с Аяксом играть. Ладно не буду мешать... 

— Да ты и не мешаешь... 

— Иван, я не понял! 

— Да ладно, Чехо, сегодня я весь твой.


End file.
